Kingdom Hearts: A Genuine Heart A Sad Tale
by kaori1992
Summary: This takes place a little after KH2. when Riku falls for Lilac does Lilac really come from Spira? And why is the heartless after her heart and Riku's Sora and Kairi's.And Is Kairi Hiding a secret that may destroy her friends?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Kingdom Hearts The Genuine Heart

By Amanda A.K.A Panda

(Story takes place a little after KH2)

Kairi, Sora, Riku……………………….

It was a Tuesday. The clouds were blue, and the sun was warm, yet you could feel the cool breeze of the sea.

Kairi was walking up the side of the beach letting the water hit against her bare toes. She the brushed her hair from her face and put it in a Asian bun. Her face was warm, but yet comforting. She then began walking up across the little bridge, across the bridge was Riku. He sat on the Papou tree. She then walked over to him. She then playfully tapped his shoulder. He turns around looking at her, he then gives a smile.

"Hey Riku, may I join you on this delightful tree?" she said hopping on the tree.

"Whoa look who's in a happy mood. Yea you can sit with me."

She then looked at Riku. He was looking deep into the sea. She then tried to look into the sea, but she couldn't see what was so interesting, so she strained her eyes into the water. Suddenly Riku turns to her. He then sees her. "Are you constipated or something?"

Kairi then snapped out of her ridiculous look. "Oh no, just trying to see what you were seeing."

"Huh?" He then busted out laughing getting up from the tree and walking towards the bridge. "Kairi, I wonder about you sometimes!" He said laughing.

Sora was in the secret hideout. He stared at the door. The mysterious door which was to be sealed. The door was a key. He then grabbed the knob but then let go and crawled out of the cave. He put his hands over his forehead protecting his eyes from the bright sun. He then saw Kairi on the papou tree. He then walked over to her. He then plumps down on the tree smiling. "Hey Kairi!" He said smiling at her. She then tuned to Sora laughing a bit. "Hey Sora. Sora do you remember that letter King Mickey sent us?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well that letter said something about new visitors coming to our island to stay, right?"

"Yea."

"I wonder who they are, maybe some freaks."

"LOL Yea, maybe some dorks too!"

Suddenly Kairi's grandmother came up behind them.

"What are you children taking about now?"

They both swirled around.

"Grandma! Oh nothing!"

Kairi then bumped Sora in the ribs with her elbow.

"Uh yea, nothing."

Grandma then had got a suspicious look on her face.

"Yea. Whatever, you two little love bugs go on now."

Then Kairi and Sora began to rub their heads blushing.

"We're just friends." Said Kairi.

"Then why are you guys holding hands?"

They both looked down, and dragged there hands quickly away from each other.

They then began to laugh in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2 Lilac

Chapter 2 Lilac

It was Tuesday night. Riku laid on the papou tree with his hand behind his back, with a wheat stick in his mouth. The air was warm but yet comforting. His eyes was closed.Suddenly a strange sound woke him up. He looked up into the sky. There it was a shooting star. But the star seemed as if it was getting bigger. Suddenly he realized it was a girl falling from the skies. And finally she hit the water. Riku then swam into the water where the girl's body floated. He then pulled her back to shore. He laid her on the sand, Riku's body was over hers. He checked to see if she was breathing. She was. Suddenly her eyes opened slowly but closed again. Her eyes then began to open. First thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. She was scared a bit. She sits up. Riku then lends her a hand but she moves back from it. She was scared most definetly.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Riku. What is your name?"

"Lilac."

"I'm not going to bite. Come on take my hand."

She then takes his warm hands. He pulls her up to her feet.

She then stumbles a bit. She then accidentally trip on a rock and fall on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, honestly."

He then looks down at her.

"Why are you saying it like it's the end of the world. It's okay."

He then walks her to the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Heartless evolution

Chapter 3

The house he happened to be leading her to was Riku's home. The door was a dark wooden maple color. From outside you could smell apple pie, and a weird fruit or scent that smelled really delicious. Riku then pushes open. "Hey mom." Then came out a beautiful woman with blond hair, and blue eyes. She looked pretty young.

"Hello Riku. Who's this you brought? You didn't even introduce me to her."

"My names Lilac."

"Nice name. Where are you from?"

"Spira."

The mother than froze.

She begins to think in her head.

_How would a person from a big of a planet reach all the way here, I never though it was possible…… _

"Mom, I found her falling out of the skies."

_That explains…………….. _

"Riku honey, sent Lilac to your room and I will find a towel for her and a wash cloth to bathe with."

Riku then looked at the girl and held her hand going up the stairs and into his room.

Lilac was sitting on his bed examining his room when suddenly some thing on his desk caught her eye. It was keyblade key chains.

"Are you a keyblade master?"

Riku flicked his head up from the closet door.

"Uh….yea. Why?"

"I saw the key chains on your desk.

"Oh those things, uh..."

He said picking them up putting them in his pocket.

Riku then staired at her face features. Her skins was a caramel color, and had long brown hair. Her lips were a color of pink roses.

Her eye's were like a cats eye. Fierce. Her eye color was emerald. She had wore a blue tee shirt, and blue jeans with timberland boots on.

Suddenly a cell phone began to ring. The ring tone was from Christina Aguilera new sond Man like you.

Lilac reached into her pocket taking out a cellphone. She answers the phone.

"Hello may I ask who's speaking?"

_"You don't need to know, just get out of that island now! Heartless are beginning to swarm the island under water." _

"Huh?" she said looking up at Riku.

_"The heartless are after the keyblade's and their masters because the heartless are scared of the Keyblade's. They want to kill the masters before it kills them." _

_"_I see." She said getting up and looking out side through the window. The water was getting black.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Kairi! Come quick check this out!"

"What Sora…… Oh my god!"

"Yea same thing I was thinking the water is black!"

Suddenly a island boy came along them.

"I dont like the looks of tings." Said Wakka.

"Yea I agree." Said Selphie.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Tidus. The black water was starting to grab Tidus in trying to sink him in the pool of darkness. Suddenly the water grew hands starting to grab the rest of Tidus till he diasapeared.

"No!' screamed Sora.

Kairi and Sora then pulled out their keyblade.

"The heartless are back.

Lilac then turned to Riku quickly.

"God! Riku we all have to get out of here."

"What?"

Suddenly Riku's mother flung the door open. "Riku, Lilac we have to get out!"

"I'm confused."

"Look ouside then."

He saw all the chaos. He then pulled out his keyblade and flung out out the door to help his friends.

All three were together when suddenly a familiar voice called out.

_Heartless! Heartless! Fill this land with Darkness! _

_"Malifecent" said Riku_

"She's back?" Said Kairi.

"Yup." Riku said.

And up ahead was Malifecent standing on the dark water laughing.

_"You guys can't stop me now."_


	4. Chapter 4 Destruction

Chapter 4

"What do you want Maleficent!" screamed Kairi.

The sand on the island was disappearing. The land was being filled of darkness. Ruble began floating around. The tree's were torn apart, and the sky was dark purple.

"Nothing except if you mean the keyblade's."

"No way." Sora yelled.

"Sora. Still pitiful!"

"Shut up lady!"

Suddenly Maleficent raised her right hand into the air. The ground began to rumble. Houses began to collapse

"Hahaha! My plan is going oh so very well."

Suddenly Maleficent disappeared.

"What! Where did she go?' said Sora looking confused.

"I dunno?" said Kairi.

Riku then sensed someone getting closer to them.

"Look out Sora!"

Maleficent was behind Sora, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck making it tighter each time he would struggle then Maleficent and Sora went through the ground disappearing.

"Sora!" Kairi said crying out.

"Shit! We can't help him now."

They stared into the ground that was barely filled of sand when suddenly a girl went diving through the ground.

"Who's that?" Asked Kairi.

"It's Lilac!" screamed Riku's mother.

"What?" Riku said surprised.

"She's getting Sora out of Maleficent grasp." Said Kairi's grandmother.

Suddenly a hand came out of the sand. It was Lilac. She first threw Sora out of the sand, and soon after she climed out. And not too long after di Malifecent came out of the Water in the Ocean again.

"I accomplished my goal. I have his keyblade, and I'm now the master of this Keyblade. Hahahaha! Kairi you're next!"

"No!" screamed Kairi.

"Not so fast! " said a familiar voice said blocking Maleficent's attack.

"Wakka?"

"Foolish boys!"

Wakka then began running.

"Let's go guys!" Screamed Wakka.

Riku then picked up Sora, and Lilac and Kairi were the first ones running and soon after did the mother and Kairi's grandmother jogged all the way in back of them when suddenly a familiar touch boosted her. It was Tidus.

"Let's go ma'm!"

And they all entered a ship . It was by the papou tree. Riku then sat in the passengers seat and began to put the ship to lift off. It still wasn't really off the water.

"Oh noo! We forgot Selphie!" screamed Kairi.

Everyone was silent when suddenly something flew into the ship.

The ship was now up into the air and soon off into space.

"What was that?" Said Wakka.

"I don't know." Said Lilac.

Suddenly Kairi, Lilac, and Wakka walked by the exit, and there laying down was Selphie.

"Selphie!" Said Kairi Hugging the life outta her.

"You guys left me!"

"Whoa!" said Riku.

Everyone looked at the oval shaped Windows. Their home Destinies Island was ruble. Rocks and sand just floated around the place which used to be a their home.

"Now what are we going to do? Stay here and starve?" Said the grandmother.

"No. Riku let me take this ship over?"

"What? Do you know how to fly this?"

"Yea, now scoot over" she said taking over the passengers seat.

"We are going to Spira."

"You mean the largest planet!" said Tidus all exited.

"Yup."

"But if we don't know anyone there we will be broke." Said Selphie.

"I live there."

"Wait but why would you come here." Asked Kairi.

"I didn't come here. I actually don't know how I got here."

"Figures." Said the mother.

"Oh I never told you my name Lilac. It's Jeanie."

"Jeanie. Nice name."

"Thanks."

"what are you guys going to do about Sora. He's just so lifeless. You know what I'm gonna send him to the hospital in Spira."

"Thank you." Said Kairi.

"No prob."

"Im tired of this sadness now! Ya! Let's think happy thoughts Ya?" said Wakka.

"Alright." Everyone said.

"Yea! Now Spira! Here we come!"


End file.
